It could stop
by TheShadeofEvil
Summary: It all started with a kiss. Dark Dramione fic. During 6th year, Hermione and Draco find a burning passion for each other like no other. Note: I changed the timeline so Draco doesn't attack Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

She was alarmed when he kissed her. It was something so unexpected for her, the little sidekick of the Chosen One and Weasel King, the nerdy bookworm who did their homework, the filthy mudblood. And it was certainly out of character for him too. Draco Malfoy, the blood supremacist, the one who despised her because of her blood and her ability to beat him in every class, had kissed Hermione Granger in a dark hallway.

She backed away for a moment. Her face showed him the things she couldn't say.

"What was that for, ferret boy?"

"I've always wanted to do that, Granger." Her face looked surprised, he thought.

"Well," she said and smirked, almost as well as Draco normally did. "Why don't we try that again."

"Certainly." She gasped as he kissed her. She could feel the sparks. The fire. The passion.

"Come to the dark side, Hermione. Be who you were meant to be." He said as they pulled apart.

She was breathing heavily. He looked at her.

"Yes." She said finally.

He snuck out of the dark hallway, after promising to meet her again. She thought over what had happened. Draco Malfoy, the unattainable boy, had finally kissed her. Maybe the legend of sixth year was right, she thought. Maybe every girl does find her perfect match then.


	2. Chapter 2

_5 months later_

Hermione and Draco had continued their heated relationship over the next months. Soon it was the last day before summer. Hermione and Draco were lying in his bed when he brought up summer plans.

"What are you doing over the summer, love?"

"Nothing, just sitting at home."

"How about you stay at my house over the summer?" His voice cracked, showing he was as nervous as could be.

"Um, what about the dark lord, and your parents?" The dark lord had risen once more, and tensions were high about what would happen.

"They already know about you, and they know that you aren't like the rest, love."

"Alright then, I'll stay at your house. And maybe we should tell my friends about this finally." She said with a small smile.

"Let's do it then, I want to see their reactions." He grinned evilly.

They both stood up, and headed toward the library. Their hands were still entwined, and stares followed them through the halls. Harry and Ron were where she left them, still trying to figure out the Charms homework. Their heads raised as the two came toward them, and they both pulled out their wands.

"What are you doing with the death eater, 'Mione?" Ron asked, snarling.

"Ron, Harry, I'd like you to officially meet my boyfriend, Draco." She looked into Draco's eyes, playing it up for Ron and Harry. She had never really liked them, but she was accepted by them enough, so it was fine. He kissed her passionately, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"My evil witch," he said under his breath.

By this point, a small crowd had gathered, waiting to see what would happen.

"You bitch." Ron said savagely. The crowd gasped.

Hermione smiled a dangerous smile, one the Slytherins knew all too well. It was the kind of smile that seemed nice to the unknowing, but showed she was ruthless.

She laughed, and walked away slowly, in the arms of her boyfriend, the death eater.

The next day was the end of term. She and Draco got onto the train together, and Mrs. Malfoy was there to greet them.


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs. Malfoy walked up to to greet the couple as they emerged from the haze of steam. Hermione and Mrs. Malfoy had exchanged a few letters since she and Draco had begun to date. She had grown to like the older witch, especially because of her fiery personality.

Mrs. Malfoy smiled at the two, and after saying a quick hello, led them towards the car. The Malfoy butler, John, was waiting. He took the bags of the two as they sat down in the roomy interior of the car. Both Draco and Hermione were soon asleep while Mrs. Malfoy read the Prophet.

An hour later, they arrived at Malfoy Manor. Hermione was amazing by the gothic architecture and the immaculate gardens. Draco smiled at this and put his arm around her, leading her inside to the wonders that awaited them.

Inside, Mr. Malfoy greeted them, and showed them into the parlor for an audience with the Dark Lord. Hermione was surprised to hear this, as Draco had left it as a little surprise that the Dark Lord wanted to meet her right away.

He was sitting in the furthest chair from the door, in a very regal manner. Nagini, the snake, was lounging at his feet. Next to him was an equally regal woman, who Draco had informed her was Victoria, his wife. She hesitantly took the only seat remaining, in front of the both of them. Draco and his parents filed out of the room.

He spoke. "Hello, Hermione. I'm Tom and this is Victoria." Victoria smiled at Hermione.

"Hello, Tom, Victoria. I understand you wanted to see me." She said.

"Yes, we have heard so much about you from Draco, and have a proposal for you." Tom said.

"You see, because of all the dark magic Tom and I have done, we could never have kids. But we were thinking that since you're clearly a dark witch, and a "mudblood" at that, that you might want to consider changing a bit." Victoria said ever so gently.

"What do you mean, changing?" Hermione said slowly.

"Well, we were thinking of, um, adopting you. I know you're a little too old, but with your muggle parents and such, we just thought it might be something you would want to consider. We could get you declared a pureblood and-." Hermione got up to hug Tom, and stopped him from finishing his sentence. He was quite surprised, but happy.

With tears in her eyes, Hermione accepted her new parents' proposal. Once she had calmed down a bit, she thought through the one thing that had been bothering her during all of this.

"What about my birth parents?" She asked. Hermione had never been very close with her parents, as they did not view the magic she possessed as a gift. She had always wanted magical parents, ones who would understand the things that were happening to her.

"Well, we could obliviate them." Victoria said thoughtfully.  
Tom nodded."I'll take care of that, and work on your adoption papers."

"Would it be possible to change my name, since I'm gonna be a Riddle now?" Hermione asked?

"Of course, honey. What do you want to change it to?" Victoria and Tom looked at her expectantly.

"How about Juliet?"

"That's perfect." Tom said with a gentle smile.

Tom walked off to put the papers through and take care of Juliet's parents, while Juliet and Victoria decided to walk around the Malfoy gardens.

"So, Mum, we should get to know each other." Victoria smiled when Juliet called her mum.

"Yes, definitely, but I think that can wait." She glanced at the Malfoy pacing nervously around the garden, and, with a look from her, Juliet went to talk to him. Victoria walked back inside to enjoy a lovely cup of tea with Narcissa.


	4. Chapter 4

Juliet walked over to Draco, who was pacing in the garden. He looked relieved to see her, and gestured for her to sit down on a bench. She obliged and he sat down next to him.

"So." She said slowly.

"So."

"So Tom and Victoria had an idea for me to think about." He looked at her, and she continued.

"They were wondering if they could adopt me." He looked shocked.

When he had finally recovered from the shock, he said "What would that change, love?"

"Well, I was thinking of changing my name to Juliet, and moving to live at their manor. And I'm thinking of working with my new father in the Death Eaters, but I haven't discussed that with him yet." Another look of shock.

"That sounds really interesting. I-" He was cut off by his mother's elf saying that it was time for dinner. The pair walked into the manor, and enjoyed a lovely dinner with the adults.

 ** _A/N: Thank you so much for all the support. This is just a filler chapter with very little new stuff going on, but more will be coming very soon._**


	5. Chapter 5

_3 days later_

Juliet was all ready to move into Riddle Manor. Her father had taken control of an old mansion near the Malfoy's estate, and refurbished it. She had not been there yet, since her parents wanted to make it a surprise.

The problem with her parents had been _taken care of_ , and Juliet had gotten all of her belongings and brought them to Malfoy Manor. A fireplace was set up with floo, since that would be the easiest was to bring everything. She had declined to have Draco come with her, as she wanted to take care of her room before she let him visit.

It was time. With a swish of her wand, the assorted trunks and bags of stuff rose into the air, and flew into the green flames. She followed them.

Riddle Manor was beautiful. While Malfoy Manor had an air of old power, Riddle Manor had a different kind of regal feel. It was incredibly palatial, with dark wood floors and a beautiful inlay in the floor of the death eaters' symbol. The fireplace through which her stuff had come was marble, and gorgeous. Her parents were waiting just past the inlay, where she could see two massive staircases leading to the upper floors, and hallways leading many directions.

"Hello honey. Welcome to Riddle Manor." They both smiled, and she smiled back.

"I'll bring you to your wing now." Her mother gestured for her to follow, and after a quick spell to have her stuff follow her, followed.

The two walked up the right staircase, and turned right at the top. There was a large wood door, surrounded by a large wall that took up the whole hall. Victoria said, "Everything beyond this door is yours. Tom and I can't get in without your permission. There are a couple rooms that look like blank sections of wall if you need more space. You can change everything you want to. Dinner is is three hours. Have fun, honey." And with that, she walked down the stairs leaving Juliet to sort everything out.

Juliet opened the door and peered in. It was quite plain, with a few rooms. Alright, she thought to herself, let's start by getting all the bags in my bedroom. Then I can customize everything.

The bedroom was the first door beyond the wing door. She flew all of her stuff into the bedroom and shut the wing door. Next was customization. She decided to start with the bathroom, and went in search of. It was across the hall from her bedroom, and was also quite plain with white everywhere. That wouldn't do, she said to herself. She left the white tiles alone, since they would look good to balance out the darkness of everything else. The counter became a dark wood, as did the rim of the mirror above the sink. She transfigured a towel into a large jacuzzi bath tub. She sighed to herself. A lot of work just for a beautiful bathroom.

The hallway and adjoining sitting room was her next victim. The white carpet became the same dark wood as the floor downstairs. The walls turned a pale shade of gray. The sitting room connected to it was a quick fix, and had leather sofas and a glass table with dark floors. Done with that for now, she thought.

And finally, the biggest project. Her bedroom. The room, keeping with the original theme, was incredibly plain. The floor was changed to wood, as was the headboard. The bed was too small for her tastes, so it was transfigured to be a king size bed. The sheets were turned a shiny silver silk. The armoire was the same color as all of the other wood and, with an undetectable extension charm, had infinite space. A large mirror was placed next to it. And finally, a desk was added from a handkerchief across the room. One more spell and the clothing and books placed themselves in the armoire or on one of the many bookshelves across the room. She fell onto the bed and relaxed. Her wing was finally complete.

She looked into the mirror, and decided she needed a change as well, considering she was going to be a dark lady some day. Her armoire flew open, and one by one, her schoolgirl clothing became her new look. Her boring shoes became heels and heeled boots, with charms to make them comfortable. Her pants became dresses, her shirts corsets and bras, and her existing bras became cloaks. The rest of her wardrobe was changed to match, except for a few comfortable outfits.

She stormed into her bathroom, and opened her little makeup case. Armed with a box of tissues, she transfigured each existing item into something more bold, and each tissue into a product. By the time she was done, she had a counter full of everything she could ever need. The colors were a perfect match to her pale skin tone, and the wardrobe full of dark.

She got dressed quickly, with a new dress made of dark green material that had a slightly smaller ball gown cut. It was less floofy than a normal ball gown, and was infinitely more comfortable than one. Paired with some heels and some dark but elegant makeup, she was ready to go. She walked down the stairs to find the Malfoys coming through the fireplace. Draco looked spiffy in his suit, and he gasped when she walked down the stairs. He got over the shock, and was waiting at the bottom of the stairs to show her to the dining room. He took her arm, and smirked at her. She smirked back.

"You look ravishing tonight, Juliet." He whispered in her ear. She blushed slightly.

"After dinner, I'll give everyone a tour of my room and then you can stay a bit later, so I can show you something else." She whispered back. His smirk was bigger.

The two entered the dining room, followed by Narcissa and Lucius, and sat down next to each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner was uneventful. Plans were made to introduce Juliet to the world as the dark lord's daughter.

After dinner, everyone gathered at the door of Juliet's wing, ready for her tour. She quickly cleaned an almost nonexistent mess, and let everyone in. Everyone oohed and ahhed at the decor and the choices of coloring. Narcissa and Victoria gushed over her beautiful bathroom, as the men looked mildly interested.

After seeing the extent of her rooms, the adults trooped off downstairs for a drink. Draco stayed behind, saying they were going to talk about the plans. All through dinner Draco was slightly obvious about what he knew would be going on afterwards, and now he was more than excited about it. The young couple was eager to be together again, alone.

Once it got late, Draco stood up and walked downstairs and flooed home. His parents had left an hour before, and Tom and Victoria were settling down for the night.

 _ **A/N: Another filler chapter. As always, more to come.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Juliet woke up the next morning filled with excitement. That evening would be the annual Ministry Ball, which her parents would, of course, be attending. Because of her father's careful planning, the Death Eaters had never been caught. But he was still known as the leader and as a dangerous man. Draco and his family would be going as well, and he would be her date. The news of her adoption had not been publicized until last night, and by now, everyone knew that the woman formerly known as Hermione Granger was now a pureblood, and the daughter of a very powerful man.

She skipped down to the breakfast buffet, grabbing a small breakfast before sitting with her father. Victoria had already eaten, and was going to take the whole day to get ready. On the table was a black box with her name on it. Tom said it was hers. She pocketed it, and finished her breakfast.

Returning to her room, she opened the box. Inside was a silver necklace with a dark mark pendant. She put it on, and it fit her perfectly.

She looked over at the clock. It was already 10 in the morning.

 _I'll start by picking out my outfit. Then lunch and then makeup and hair._ She planned out in her head. She walked over to the wardrobe and began rifling through the dresses. No, no, no, perfect, she said. The dress she had found was a grey strapless ball gown with the skirt being black. The necklace would match perfectly without looking too kitsch. She grabbed a pair of heels to go with that, and sat down. The clock only said 10:30, so she grabbed her latest book and began to read.

A house elf brought her some lunch two hours later. Her book was put down, the food eaten, and she began the tedious process of doing her hair and makeup. Her hair was untamable, and it took hours to get it looking perfect. The curling spell took an hour with her hair, so she started it and passed the hour by reading. By the time it was done, her hair was sleek and had sweeping curls that any woman would envy. She put on her dress and jewelry.

Next was makeup. Her makeup look was dark yet classy. Paired with a dark red lip, she was all ready. A knock on her door told her it was time to go. She put on her heels, grabbed her black clutch, and slid her wand into the pocket in her dress. Draco was at the door in a suit, waiting. Their parents, as always, were waiting downstairs. He took her arm and carefully guided her down the stairs, mindful that she was in heels. Narcissa and Victoria were each in gorgeous gowns of dark green and dark blue. Their husbands wore suits like similar to Draco's.

Once they were all together, they walked toward the carriage waiting for them. It was a pure black carriage, with black horses. The six got into the carriage, with the parents warning Draco and Juliet that the carriage was a portkey.

"3, 2, 1." They shouted as the carriage was transported to a road 5 minutes away from the Ministry entrance. The Ministry had created a elevator similar to the guest entrance for the ball.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Morning After the Ball**

Juliet and Draco woke up exhausted. It had been a long night for the two, and they were more than happy to sleep in.

After eating breakfast, Tom had a meeting for the death-eaters to attend. It was time for Juliet to join the organization. Draco had become a death-eater at the beginning of the year, so it was just Juliet who was left. She was destined to create the sister of the organization, but that wouldn't be until she learned the ropes of the original.

After getting dressed in a long gown, she walked into the foyer, where the meeting was taking place. She was purposefully late, and all eyes were on her as she entered the room. Her father introduced her.

"This is my daughter, Juliet Riddle. She should be treated with the utmost respect, as she has the same authority as me. " Juliet sat down at the long table next to her father.

The meeting continued without interruptions, as it was only an update meeting. Tom soon ended the meeting, and the death-eaters, with the exception of Draco, left the manor.

As Juliet returned to her wing with Draco in tow, she remarked,"It was interesting to see Theo, Blaise and Pansy. Maybe we should have them over later today."

Draco nodded. "That sounds like a perfect opportunity. After all, you need to start thinking about your inner circle."

The two sent for a lunch, as they discussed plans for Hermione's empire.

 **A/N- Sorry it's been so long since the last update. More to come soon.**


End file.
